User blog:JediForJesus/Makuhero Times: Issue 4 (June 3, 2012)
Issue 4: Sunday, June 3, 2012 Letter From the Editor By: JFJ Sunday, June 3, 2012 First of all, welcome to the highly-anticipated fourth issue of Makuhero Times. Sorry that I have not been able to finish this issue. But you know, “Better late than never!” Second, I want to thank the people who are now helping out. Let me call out some. First, all the people who support me; without you, this wouldn’t happen! Second, FranktheTank; he has been diligent in sending me his articles! I love you man! Ahem. Third, I would like to thank bub; thanks for the new addition! Fourth, I HAVE to thank my best friend on Wikia, DeltaStriker; he has been with me through EVERYTHING!!! Last, but DEFIDENTLY not least, Ottax. Even though he is a new addition, he can do some GREAT writing. Please, keep giving me your articles . I will appreciate them; ANY of them! I hope to see your articles! You will become the staff of the new and up-and-coming Makuhero Times. Get in before it gets too big! See ya ‘round! JFJ, Editor-In-Chief User of the Week By: JFJ Sunday, June 3, 2012 Well hello! I am glad to present the User of the Week! This week, it is 21bub21, known to most people as bub. He can do some AMAZING stories and MOCs; such as Cyber Breez XL (reviewed by Frank earlier). He also wrote Infernum. I have not had the time to read it, but from its reputation, it must be good. I know as a FACT that bub is a great person and a great friend. He can be forgiving, and he can also be unforgiving. (Jk!) But wither way, he is one of the BEST users on CHFW, and I would be willing to write about him EVERY week. But I only have this week, so oh well. I’ll just have to sum bub up in this small article. I can tell he is a good builder, a good joker, and a good writer. Just from reading his character articles, he must be an AMAZING writer. I think that’s all I can say, unless you guys have anything else? Oh, and did I mention he’s a great artist and editor… Featured MOC By: JFJ Date: Sunday, June 2, 2012 The featured MOC this week (and yes it was HARD to find a good MOC) is Noah Stealthshadow. Now don’t blame me for picking a… not so good article. I want to point out the up-and-coming writers; since I was one at one time too! Now back to the hero. The basic story behind Noah is this: He was built in the Assembly Tower, like all heroes. But when he got out he saw a huge robot disturbing Makuhero City. He paralyzed the robot and found a smaller robot, named Darkblaze, working the robot from inside. But Darkblaze was still bigger than Noah, and Noah had to let Darkblaze flee. He later went on a mission to find a missing hero, Blazeburn. He found a castle in the far reaches of the galaxy where Blazeburn was last seen. Blazeburn said he was no longer Blazeburn: he was Darkblaze! But Noah finally took down Darkblaze and rescued Blazeburn. Noah was later upgraded to 2.0, and was added to The H Team. He is now fighting in the galaxy with the other heroes from the Team, and is happy with his life. I like to see new and up-coming writers like LegoFan, if I can call them that. I will LOVE to see them get better and better, maybe becoming almost as good as bub. (Ha ha!) Frank Reviews By: FranktheTank Date: Sunday, June 3, 2012 Hello and welcome back to another installment of Frank Reviews. I'm your host FranktheTank. Today I will be reviewing the brand new MOC by Matoro1, Scott Trooper. Trooper has to different phases: his 1.0 and 2.0 I will base my review on his story, 1.0 and 2.0. So let’s begin Backstory Matoro1 is a very creative and good MOCer and Scott trooper is an excellent example of this. I love Scott trooper story because it is simple but effective. Scott is a mature and great leader that is a role model for his younger teammates. I like Scott a lot because he reminds me a lot of my MOC, Randy Punk, a noble, justice-loving, and respected hero that wasn't always on top. Simply put, Scott Trooper is another great character by Matoro1 and a great addition to the great Delta 4 Team. 1.0 Version Unlike my previous review of 21bub21's complex MOC Cyber Breez XL, Scott Trooper is a very simple MOC that follows the normal style of what Lego intended. This brings me to the excellent 1.0 version of Trooper. Sometimes simple is better because it looks like a solid and legit MOC that Lego would create. Trooper 1.0 consists of normal 1.0 piece, a hero core, chest piece, arms and legs, leg armor, 1.0 feet, weapon, and mask. My favorites are the mask and weapons. I believe that the mask is Tanma's mask and Rorzakh's weapons and they look fantastic. I also like the funky little thing that is going on behind trooper's head. (Ha-ha)In conclusion this is an excellent 1.0 hero. 2.0 Version Again, a simple and excellent MOC and version of this great hero; what is so great about this MOC is that anyone can make it and it looks awesome. The light green, yellow, and silver color scheme looks good and works effectively. I am also a huge fan of the Preston Stormer face mask. Hewkii's power axe looks great in Scott Trooper's hands and adds this barbarian-esker style to this MOC. The armor pieces look excellent and ties the whole MOC together and truly makes it awesome. Verdict I love Scott Trooper! I will go on to say may FAVORITE Matoro1 MOC. Matoro1's Scott Trooper is top tier and one of the best 1.0 heroes, 2.0 heroes, and for that I give it 5 out of 5 stars. Bub’s Building Tips By: 21bub21 Date: Sunday, June 3, 2012 Category: Building Ease of Application: (* being easiest, ***** being hardest) ** So, I'm gonna talk about guns; and actual guns, not projectile launchers. Like how to make them and how to make them look GOOD. Examples of sick looking guns: Cyber-Breez's bolter. Veteran Breez's sniper rifle. Good guns: Sharp 1.0's mini-sniper rifle. Yazoo's pistol. Instructions K. The key to making a good gun is to have the actual idea of the gun in your head. The crazier, the better; for example, bio-gorgonite pulse rifle. Or, magma machine-bolter; or, plasma-ion missile-gunblade. Those were just a bunch I made off the top of my head. To make a gun, you must make it proportional to the actual person. The bigger the actual MOC is you have more leeway in the size of the gun. If you make a dinky little 1.0 hero, all you'll be able to do is a teensy gun. 2.0-4.0 heroes give more freedom. To make a gun, start with a sizeable crossbeam. You'll also need those cross-beam connectors (found on the Turaga's hands and arms), and straight cross-beam connectors (found on XPlode's weapons). So, you'll need the barrel. You can use anything, really. Then, you'll need to thicken the actual gun, downwards. Use half-thick beams. Then, use shorter cross-beams, and cross-axle plugs. When using the shorter beam, leave some space for the hand, so it looks like a trigger is there. If you want, you can use more half-thick beams and make a clip. If you have any more room on your gun, add a scope, or some decoration pieces that match your MOC's color scheme. For most of the gun, it should be black, grey, and light grey. NOTE: I do not have any Lego pieces available to me currently, so if some of the Lego piece names make no sense to you, there WILL be pics in the future. Category:Blog posts Category:Makuhero Times Category:User:JediForJesus